


Like a Flower,

by LunaXXMoon1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Child Papyrus (Undertale), Child Sans (Undertale), Childhood Memories, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dismemberment, Dom W. D. Gaster, Evil W. D. Gaster, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Parent W. D. Gaster, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Sans (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap W.D Gaster, Unplanned Pregnancy, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Yikes, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), at all, barely lmao, but he fails lmao, i cant believe its gotten even worse, no happy ending, not a pretty story, not for the faint hearted, partially blind papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: Flowers grow, and they wilt.That doesn't mean they aren't beautiful.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Papyrus, W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans, W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 38
Kudos: 107





	1. 1

Sans was an only child.

At least, until Papyrus arrived.

Sans had a mother and a father. His father was a hard-faced fellow, who had almost never smiled. His skull was more oval shaped than his would ever be, and he had two deep scars running down his cheek and his fore-skull. The only magic he had was something of a golden yellow, terrifying. He never liked it that much. He never did, and never would.  
His mother, however, contrasted. She was a spider monster, and her touch to him was warm. She always spoke with kindness in her tone and warmth in her sound. Sans doesn’t think he’s ever heard a sour note from her. He also hated how his dad would hurt her; the screaming never felt nice, anyway.

He would hide away, shutting his eyes tightly until it all stopped. He doesn’t think he’d ever stop hearing them; until it does. Then his father bursts into his room, and hurts him, too. Every contact he feels make him squeal in horror, and frankly, he hates it all too much, way too much. His eye-lights had turned from the brightest of baby blues to a pale, icy one. He was about 7 when Papyrus was born.

Papyrus was, might he describe, a spoiled brat.

Papyrus would always scream and whine, and all the butlers and maids would come to his every whim. Sans was jealous. The boy didn’t know pain. He didn’t deserve it, neither. Papyrus was his little brother, now, and Sans had to protect him, even if they were surrounded by people. Sans had to be a big boy.

Whenever he saw his father praying on his little brother, eyeing him with a lustful look in his eye, Sans would take the punishment instead. He hated the punishment, and he never knew why he would take it.

The pinning to his bed. The defilement of his young body. The wakeful thrusts, and his body feeling unbearably tired after the tiresome punishment. It always left him with a painful feeling, almost burning, but it never lasted long after. Just an hour or so. It left him crying and feeling disgusted. No matter how much he scrubbed his ivory bones, the feeling never stopped. It never would, he presumed.

Sans had counted every minute of the abuse, and for every second, he would wish for it to stop, hoping his father was a better man. He never was. Seeing his brother smile made it all better. Not completely, but it helped. He almost didn’t regret taking the abuse. Almost. He did his best as a child to protect him.

Throughout the years, he has gotten bigger, tougher, and almost gotten used to it. He had the privilege of watching Papyrus grow through those years, too. His first birthday, first bike, (though bikes are hard to ride through the snow), and even his first drawings and first recitals. His brother loved to move, and he looked so elegant and moving every time he had danced. His father must have thought the same.

Sans had noticed the first sign when he was 12. When he had went to pet Papyrus on his head, the boy had flinched before settling. Sans gave him an interesting look, before his eye-lights shrink to an impossible measure. He pets him under his chin, and it was yet another flinch. Papyrus looked ready to cry, yet Sans knew he was closer to it himself. Sans tilts Papyrus’ jaw back, and he seems bruises behind. It was his own turn to flinch.

Sans spent the rest of the night looking for bruises and cuts all over his little brother, and using what little magic he had to fix them all. When the process was over, he had been astonished yet terrified how much magic he had lost, and how many bruises the smaller had in that time period.

Papyrus not only had bruises behind his jaw, but underneath his clothes. His bones were nicked with fresh scars and bruises that would blemish his bones. At first, Sans had thought it was just his shoulders. They were bruised purple with heavy hits from something metal. There was a piece of it sticking out, anyway.

As he moved down, Papyrus begged for him not too. Sans did not listen, and the sight was almost gruesome. If Sans hadn’t been so empty, both physically and emotionally, he would have thrown up. His ribs were a disfigured mess. The marrow was a disgusting bloody red which leaked down on his spine. The bone was thin, and the clothes he was wearing stuck to the stuff, and when he took it off, it made a sickening snap.

Papyrus had cried into him, and Sans had never felt more guilty for something he hadn’t done. “m’ sorry, papyrus,” Sans croaked, when the healing was over. Moonlight was seeping in the window, now.

“It’s okay,” A squeaky voice came from his chest. “Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight, Sans?”

Sans would nod, and he buried himself and his brother inside his fluffy and warm covers. Sans believes that was the first time him and his brother bonded. In the morning, Papyrus’ injuries were still raw. The bones were sore and red. His brother awoke with a yawn, just a tad later than he did. “Sans?” He would croak. “Can you read my fluffy bunny? Evangeline does it every morning for me…”

Sans knew of Evangeline, someone motherly, fitting for someone like his brother. He had someone else, Bailey. He was quite the responsible figure.

“do you have it with you, papyrus?” Sans had asked.

Papyrus, with a precious squeal, took out his favorite book in the world. Sans had smiled as he read the book to him.

Sans doesn’t remember the last time they had smiled like that. At least, together. He had spent some time with his brother, more than usual, anyway. They hadn’t been the best together, but they had tried.   
  
And they were happy with each other, at the very least, then.

Then _it_ happened. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans hears a scream.

Sans had thought it was just a normal night. He was now 15. He was brushing his teeth when he heard it. Well, his fangs. He had teeth like a skeleton, obviously, but he had inherited two sharp fangs, at the very least two inches long per fang. He had been scrubbing them clean from their own venom. It was that time of the month for spider monsters, and his senses were all fuzzed. He’d always feel cold and shaky, unable to produce any heat naturally.

He would never be able to focus, anyway. His venom would leak from his mouth uncontrollably, and him spitting it up wasn’t as uncommon as you would think it was. He would also cough up balls of thread and string, sticky as a web. He hated doing that. It was the worst and most painful part. His soul would always leave some of the residue behind, and he would have to clean it, going over the sensitive cracks.

Sans had just been brushing his teeth. That was when he heard a scream that had soon quieted, rather, muffled by a hand or cover. He jolted up, toothbrush falling out of his mouth. He was wide eyed for just a moment, before he washed his toothbrush with water, and his mouth with mouthwash. Sans creeps out his bathroom, and tiptoes to the doorframe of his actual room.

He opens the door, just barely, to look out his room. The hallways were dark and empty, as it had been late at night. Thunder cracked the sky outside of his window. The noise had filled the halls, and he had heard yet another scream. Sans blinked. Whoever the scream belonged too, might have been afraid of thunder. He was just about to close his door and go to bed, when he heard a dark chuckle coming from the direction of the scream.

He was going to bed. There was no need to investigate the scream, nor the laughter. He had the option of leaving it all alone. He was just inches from his bed. However, his teary eyes told him different. The hero in him screamed at him, telling him it was someone he cared about, someone like _Papyrus_.

And before he knew it, his body was out the door. Once he was out, though, he shivered uncontrollably. He forgot how cold the hallways could be at night. Or perhaps, that was just him. Stilling his growing nerves, he walked down the hall with a goal. There were more screams, and the closer he got, he recognized that there was not only screaming. He heard crying. Grunts and groans, both painful and pleasured. The pleading to stop.

Sans gulped. He wanted to go back. He didn’t want to look in the room it was coming from. He was just a child. There was no need to spoil more of his childhood than he needed too. But he did look. The door was already open a creak, and what he saw? He wished he hadn’t.

He saw his little brother, barely 8 years old, getting raped by their father. He shivered as he forced himself to hold in his shrieks. The one thing he didn’t want to happen, had happened. His brother was crying as his father forced his way into his small body. Sans could hear the sickening crack of bone each time the bigger one had thrusted into his brother.

He hated this. Instead of stopping him, he ran all the way back into his room.

He hated when he ran away.


	3. 2 - Papyrus' P.O.V + Backstory Bonus: Papyrus and Undyne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story of how Papyrus and Undyne became friends, and the events of Chapter 2 retold in the eyes of Papyrus.  
> TW: Pedophilia, Rape/Noncon, Spanking, Cum Inflation.  
> Papyrus is 8 in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weary

Papyrus was playing with his Napstabot figures, which he considered really amazing, and sometimes even sexy, which he had never known what it meant. Papyrus had noticed things. He had noticed the bruises on his mother's body. He noticed his father's pained eyes. He most often noticed Sans' unsettling expression, whenever he and dad were in a room. Papyrus had always decided to kept quiet around everyone. Papyrus was shut up tight, just like his brother. He wasn't as low-spoken, though. Papyrus had happened to be a bright ball of energy, as if he was born from a piece of 'star', fallen from the fables skies. 

Papyrus had the most peculiar laughed, that his father had hated. It had made him think that his father had hated him, and not the sound in itself. Papyrus had been so wrong. So terribly wrong. 

Papyrus had never been close to anyone, despite being so rich. He had tried so hard to be friendly as a child, and he had often offered playdate's to other kids. They always ran away, or seemed to be intimidated. He always deflated about it, to the point where he wouldn't come home, until he had at least had one friend. He would play in the snow, go to shops, but never go back home. He wanted to talk to someone. He wanted to be noticed. He was Papyrus, and privileged boy, and he deserved to be treated as such! He was royalty. He had wanted friends, and god dang it, he deserved them!

That was all until he had met Undyne. He has only about 6 when he had met her. He was sitting in the snow, making different shapes of snow with a mix of magic and.. well. snow. That was when he felt a weight on his skull. He let out a confused, "NYEH?" and the monster on top of him stumbled, and fell right in front of him. It was a fish monster, with pretty webbed ears, and darling red hair. He could feel his cheeks light up in an orange. "HELLO," He would greet. "WHO ARE YOU?" 

Undyne sat up, and he saw that she had adorned glasses. Papyrus agreed that she looked like a dork, at the time. Undyne stared with those yellow eyes, before flashing a toothy smile. "My name is Undyne! I thought you were a snowman," She gasped. "Are you a snowman monster?"

Papyrus twisted his expression, and said, "NO, THAT WOULD BE WEIRD! I'M A SKELETON, DON'T YOU KNOW? I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS." 

Undyne clutched onto his wrist, and that almost made him scream. She was pressing right into a cut. "How the heck would I have known?! You're as white as a blanket, kid!" 

Papyrus felt woozy, and replied, "THE YOUNGER A SKELETON YOU ARE, THE PALER YOUR BONES?" Though, he was only as white as a sheet because he also had extreme blood loss. At the very least he wasn't completely lying to her. Not completely. "AND DON'T CALL ME KID! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!" 

Undyne scoffed as she let go. Papyrus had almost sighed in relief. He immediately drew his hand back, rubbing it softly. "Wanna be friends, Papyrus?" She asked, tilting her head. Papyrus stared at her, with a disturbed expression. No one had ever asked that of him before, but who was he to refuse? Papyrus hesitantly looked up at her, and said,   
"AS LONG AS YOU DON'T TOUCH MY ARMS!" 

Undyne frowned at the weird request. She wrapped her arms around his flimsy body. He blushed as she tried to flip him back. It ended up with her falling into the snow with him on top. "DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO, MISS UNDYNE?" Papyrus asked curiously. 

"Suplex," She groaned, throwing him over into the snow next to her. He coughed a little as she did. "And don't call me Miss! I'm not old! Just call me Undyne!" 

Papyrus had wondered when she would be able to do it properly. "OKAY, UNDYNE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME, HOME? IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR MY SNACK!" 

Undyne blinked. "Yeah, sure! My mom is getting stuff in Snowdin, and she said I could wander around for a bit! A snack seems cool!" 

Papyrus smiled wearily. "THAT'S GREAT! COME ON! MY MOTHER MAKES THE BEST HOMEMADE HONEY IN THE WORL..." The two children wandered down to Papyrus' mansion, eating snacks, and talking about anything they could think of. Papyrus misses those times. He wishes he could have talked to her about it. He wished he wasn't a coward. 

* * *

Papyrus was sitting in his bed. He was wearing inside clothes. It was rather warm inside his room, despite it being so cold outside in the hallways. Since it was so warm, he wore clothes that would air out his bones. Shorts that went down to his pelvis, and a tank top. His nightcap is on the dresser. He usually would have worn His Napstaton Pajama's, but it was far too hot that night.

"Papyrus," He had heard a voice come from his doorway. He glanced up from the book he was reading, immediately putting it to the side once he saw it was his father. "What are you doing awake?" He had sounded almost angry. Papyrus had hated that tone. Father must have been drinking already. 

"I WAS READING, DADDY.." He replied in a voice that was soft and held no venom or hatred, despite how much he had for the man in front of him. Gaster seemed to shiver from said words. Papyrus didn't seem to pick it up. Gaster crept closer. "I CAN GO TO SLEEP NOW," The child had said, out of panic of his father getting so close.

"Don't bother," Gaster growled. He rose his hand, and Papyrus flinched, waiting for the hit. 

It had never come. Papyrus opened his eyes slowly, looking up his father. Gaster had been smirking, his hand still raised. He had turned off his lamp, making the room significantly darker. "D-DADDY?" Papyrus stuttered in question, putting his arms down. 

Gaster sat down on his bed with a dastardly grin. "Come here, my son. Let me tell you a story." 

Papyrus, thinking it had been safe, scrambled over with a smile. As soon as he did, Gaster leaned his over on his lap, his ass in the air. Gaster tore down his shorts, making Papyrus squeak in embarrassment.

"Summon," Gaster said, looking down at his youngest child. Papyrus almost had the heart to say no to his father. No to anything and everything he was about to do. Almost. Papyrus summoned a light orange ecto-body, which was almost a light yellow. Papyrus had been an early bloomer, his chest budding in flat breasts, nipples perked and sensitive. Gaster grinned, and rose a hand. It came down hard on his son's round ass, making Papyrus scream out in pain. He squirmed, trying to get out of the painful grasp. 

"You aren't going anyway, troublemaker," Gaster hissed, his hand coming down much more than before. He had kept going, despite his son's sobbing 'sorry's' and struggles. He had spanked him until the magic there had went a pale white. When he had got to there, Papyrus' chin was tear-streaked and pained. Gaster forcefully set him down onto his bed, where Papyrus winced in pain.

"You better shut the hell up, pipsqueak. You tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," Gaster threatened. He pulled the shorts completely off his son, throwing it into a corner, forgotten. He unbuckled his belt, and Papyrus had thought another beating was coming. He tried to beg, but nothing came out but pained whimpers. 

Gaster pulled down his pants, and he let a bright yellow cock show. Papyrus gasped, and tried to move back. Gaster pinned him down as Papyrus stared. "DADDY.. PLEASE.. N-" The next thing he knew, was that the large thing was inside him, and it was very painful. 

"..op screaming, you brat!" Gaster hissed out as he grabbed Papyrus' thighs, and putting them on his shoulders for a better angle. He thrusted in and out of the little boy, and Papyrus could only shout out bloodcurdling screams. He was weak, and at the mercy of his father. After the pain had faded out, Papyrus could feel something inside him. Something stretching his insides, and then going back out, almost obediently. The motion was harsh, and fast, and his father didn't let up. Papyrus felt tears bubbling to his eyes, as he had wanted his father to stop. 

"S-STOP. PLEASE-NH!" He had let out a moan, slow and loud. He had felt ashamed of himself. His body had been loving the thrusts. He hated it. He buried his face in a pillow, trying to muffle the lewd sounds. Gaster had been almost searching for something. Suddenly, Papyrus threw his head back, and let out a loud moan as he had cried for his father to stop. He sounded absolutely miserable, and Gaster loved it. 

"Say my name, brat," Gaster growled, abusing that spot inside his child. "You love this, don't you? You love me fucking your weeping cunt as you beg for me to stop, don't you? That's why you're moaning and crying like the little slut you are, huh? What a dirty little whore, just for Daddy. You're my personal cum dump, just for me. Say it." Gaster growled. He had let a leg drop, and he had been bucking his hips wildly into the wet and warm pussy, as tight as ever. 

Papyrus trembled because of the pounding on the most sensitive spot in his body. He had sobbed louder as well as moaning wetly from everything. Gaster looked like he could have beat him, but he refused to give him the satisfaction. 

Gaster then stopped. 

Papyrus had almost been thankful, if it wasn't for this horrible feeling. He had been close to something, and the pleasure stopping didn't help. It had almost hurt, stopping like that. So frustrating. Despite all of his pain, he... he needed to complete whatever he was about to reach. The smirk on Gaster's face said it all. He knew.

"D..DADDY," He gulped. He had earned a thrust with that. He let out a moan. "I-I'M YOUR PERSONAL LITTLE CUM D-DUMP. FOR YOU, AND YOU O-ONLY. P-PLEASE FUCK ME," Papyrus had felt so dirty saying those words. They made him tremble harder.

Gaster picked up the harsh pace. "Only because you asked so nicely, brat. I won't go as easy on you, next time." 

"N-NEXT TI- AAA!" Papyrus screamed in shame, hurt, and pleasure. His cunt had tightened onto the adult's cock inside him, making him jump and see white as it was buried deep inside him. 

Gaster gripped onto Papyrus' hand, letting out a low groan, as he released his seed inside his son. 

To Papyrus, a child, it had almost felt like gallons of hot, thick and creamy ice-cream. His flat stomach had developed a small bump, and Papyrus felt ashamed. Gaster chuckled creepily as he pulled out. Some of the cum dripped down his thighs. "Good boy," Gaster mumbled, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Papyrus shivered. "I-I-I," He had no idea what to say. He was scared and afraid, and terrified that he had enjoyed that experience. It made him feel dirty all over. Papyrus looked down at the bump on his stomach. He... oh god. "what was that?" He said in a tiny voice, as he had felt as such. 

"Sex," Gaster replied. "You know, I would have done it much sooner with you, but your bastard of a brother always prevented me from doing so. Your pussy is much more appetizing than his is." Papyrus almost cried. His brother had been going through that, for how many years now?

"YOU'RE SICK!" Papyrus yelled, now sniffling from the both his orgasm, and the bubbling hatred he had felt.

"That's another punishment, Papyrus." Gaster ticked. 

Papyrus stilled. This was going on now? For how long?

Gaster smiled. He loved the look on his son's face


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: underage, rape, pedophilia.

"D-DADDDYYY-" 

"Keep going, brat. You look pretty cute like this."

Papyrus was still 8 years old. He was going on 9 in a few months. In November. Papyrus had been strapped to his bed. He was laying down, a hand forced inside his own pussy, thrusting two fingers in. There was a small vibrator, turned to the most extreme setting, taped to his clit. There was another taped to his coccyx, which was sensitive and pleasurable. Papyrus had been crying, out of emotional pain as well as physical pain, and the deafening pleasure. He was forced by his father to.. touch himself.. in front of him. It was that, or he was going to Sans, he couldn't do that to his brother.

He continued to thrust the fingers inside of his small frame, trembling and moaning from the feeling. His pussy clenched around his fingers, and his muscles flexed. He kept getting these spasms, when he was close to getting an.. orgasn? Orange? He forgot what his father called them. This was the only the 2nd or 3rd time he's done anything like this with him, and he couldn't forget the first time. 

This time, his father just came to his room, bold in the day, with these.. toys.. and a few ropes. The next thing he knew he was strapped down. He did struggle for the first 15 minutes, until his dad slapped him, and applied the first one to his button, which made him go crazy in pleasure and in a mental sense. He hated doing this every-time. At least, the other wasn't inside him. 

His father slapped his ass, hard, and he growled. His father mounted him, pushing his skull to the bed. No..no… NO! "NO! NO-NO-NO P-PLEAS-" Papyrus begged. Anything but that. His vision was already whiting out from a close orgasm. He's going too- He needs-

"Summon a cock. Keep your cunt, brat." Gaster hissed in his ear. Papyrus almost didn't comply- completely out of how close his orgasm was. Papyrus was dripping wet at this point, and his little thighs struggled to keep himself up. He let out moan as he made his magic turn into something else entirely. He kept his little pussy, as asked, and he had a small appendage right where the clit ended. It couldn't have been more than 2 or 3 inches. Gaster chuckled, as he managed to turn the vibrators even higher, and Papyrus screamed as he was pushed nearly over the edge. Gaster pulled out, what Papyrus had to imagine as, another toy. It was shaped like a circle, and seemed to be shiny. He wondered what it was for. It also seemed very small. 

Gaster reached down to his son's cock, stroking it lightly. That was nearly it. Papyrus was so close. Only a few more.. Then, Gaster placed the small ring to the base of the small penis. It twitched, and nothing came out. Papyrus had been left with no release, neither from his pussy, or his newly formed cock. Gaster mumbled, "Take out yer' fingers," and he did obediently. He felt like he knew what was coming. But it never did. 

Gaster reached into his pocket, which seemed endless to Papyrus, and pulled out a small container. He opened it up, and his fingers were slicked up with something clear. Papyrus had no idea what it was, honestly. He soon felt what the purpose of it was. Gaster rubbed his slicked fingers up against his ass. He had to spread his cheeks, before he pressed a finger inside. Papyrus hissed in pain as he was stretched open.

Gaster growled, "Don't be such a little bitch. You're almost nine now." Papyrus clenched his teeth and bit the covers as his father presses his fingers into him, in a come hither motion. His eyes rolled up into his head as he felt an orgasm coming once more. He didn't want to spend another minute with this shameless man. He hated this. "Stroke your dick," Gaster hissed out with venom as he slicked up another finger and pressed it inside. Papyrus moved his freehand to comply with the demands. He didn't want to do it. He also didn't want his brother to get hurt. Why did he cry so much over something that felt so good? But it did hurt. Every time Gaster thrusted inside him, he could feel his body crack, despite it feeling so good. He hated it. He wanted this all to stop.

Papyrus sobbed as he slid a hand up and down on his cock, it twitching in his hands. His ignored pussy twitched hungrily as it leaked out more juices. Gaster rolled his eyes. "You're such a needy bitch." He took the vibrator off his coccyx, and turned it off. He turned and grabbed a dildo from the side of him. It was about 6-7 inches, doubling in size of Papyrus'. He wiped it across the wet and hungry pussy that happened to be so appetizing towards the older man. He rubbed it against its lips, and Papyrus let out another jeering sobs as the tip slipped inside. Gaster pulled it back out. He took his length out his pants, and it was longer than Papyrus had ever seen. Almost a foot long! He was scared. He didn't want it inside him. He thrashed around, and Gaster had to subdue him. He grabbed his arms and pressed it behind his back. He then frenched Papyrus, his slimy yellow tongue licking around his mouth. Papyrus had his first kiss stolen from him as well. 

Papyrus felt guilty. He wanted this to stop in this moment. Somehow, everything left him overwhelmed and wanting more. He hated everything about this. He let out more shameful noises. Gaster lubed himself up, and slid himself inside Papyrus' ass. He rubbed himself against his crack before actually doing so. He knew he was in when he heard a soft moan from his son, mixed with pain. "AH!" Gaster pressed the dildo inside his vagina, and he earned another moan. He unlocks Papyrus from his bed. He sits the boy up on his lap, and gets his son to bounce on his cock. His little thighs tremble as he continues. Gaster takes off the cock ring, and Papyrus immediately cums. The toy inside him gets soaked, and his own cum touches his chin. He looks shamed and guilty for coming. Gaster doesn't mind. He continues to thrust inside Papyrus as he rides out the rest of his high. He wonders how many times he can make the boy cum until he does. 

So, he starts to stroke his small cock, and thrusting inside him wildly. He uses his freehand to push the toy in and out at the same speed. Papyrus is moaning like the little bitch he is, and he's soon on his second orgasm. Gaster chuckles as Papyrus cries out in pleasure. He's breathing heavy as he continues to get fucked. Papyrus goes on to come again.

And again. 

And again.

And again.

His eyes are empty and rolled up back into his skull. He's reached his limit, and his orgasms and getting closer and closer together. His face is soaked with his own cum, and the toy is soaked as well. Gaster starts humping him harder, and he lets out small moans. Papyrus manages to cum another time, before he pulls out of him and stops stroking Papyrus to stroke himself. He forces Papyrus down and his mouth is put on his cock. He starts face fucking Papyrus harshly, and after a few seconds, he cums inside his warm throat. Papyrus whines as he spits up the cum. Gaster glares. "Swallow it."

Papyrus makes it a job to swallow it all. He's crying, still. Gaster smiles, and kisses his forehead. "Good boy."

Papyrus shimmies away tiredly. He hated him. 


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e.  
> tw: feminization(forced), crossdressing

Sans was still 15. 

"mom? do you really think this is... necessary?" Sans was dressed up, and not in the way you would think. He was in.. a dress. Despite not having any hair, his mother managed to clip on some bows. Her magic was very sticky, after all. What kind of web wasn't? They both looked inside the mirror, as she was fixing his collar. 

Sans was wearing almost a ballroom dress, not that they didn't have balls, it was just that large. It was a silky blue, and had many bows and frills to the bottom of it. He had worn white stockings right underneath that gown, along with blue slippers. And again, with the feminine bows. It just.. was never his style. He grips at the hem of a bow, tied tightly on his mid-waist. He smiled forcefully as he stared meaninglessly into the mirror. 

His mother places a pair of arms on his shoulders and giggles that bone-chilling laugh, the one that shows off her fangs. "See? Sansy, you look beautiful. What a beautiful daughter I have." She purred, patting Sans on his skull. He gulped, his icy blue eye-lights darting behinds him. He starts to sweat, even if it was just a little. She immediately caught on and pouted. Papyrus had definitely caught the same look, the little brat.

Wait.

Brat?

No, no, he didn't think of his brother as brat. He just... had a lot on his plate for an 8 year old. He was going to be bitchy, he's 8. What 8 year old isn't bitchy? It was simply inevitable, he presumes. His hands clench on the ribbons ends harder, and his eye-lights have never more quickly looked away and to the ground. "i..i'm fine, mother. i think i would like to try more of these on." He lies.

His mother's face lights up.

Suddenly, trying on dresses doesn't seem so bad. It was all worth it. Worth it for her. Maybe he could help his brother while he's at it? "maybe papyrus can join us?" His mother flinched as if she had been actually hit.  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to impede on what his father and him have goin-" Sans zones out, and he whimpers.   
"please?" He whispered. 

Muffet blinks her eyes. It was her turn to become pressured. Here was her son, asking for his sibling to dress up with him. She guesses it's okay. "I'll talk with you're problem, but no promises, Sansy, Okay?" She murmured. 

Sans nodded and gave a hug to his mother. 


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean. lowkey dehumanization

"happy birthday, kiddo." Sans rubbed at his skull. Papyrus shivered as it ran over a bruise of his. He looked at the giant chocolate cake in front of him, which happened to be his favorite, and red velvet right on top. He stares at it.   
"THANK YOU." Papyrus replied. His mother and father both walked into the room just then, each with a handful of presents. He couldn't stop his body from trembling, or the shifting of his eyes from his father's face to the oddly clean floor. 

"We've got presents for you, Papyrus! I'm so happy for you, love!" His mother crooned sweetly. Papyrus felt his body stop shaking so much. He smiled at the darling. Then, his father ruined it.

"My, my, Muffet. You've really outdone yourself with dressing them. I knew you wanted to be a tailor, but damn, you've really done some good." Gaster replied, running his eyes up and down his youngest child.

Papyrus looked over his clothes. Did he really look that.. good? He was wearing an orange blouse, on that covered his ribs and spine. He had been wearing a bra, too, because he had certainly sprouted since a year ago. He had also grown taller. He was wearing an orange-red skirt, that didn't exactly cover him completely. His figure had definitely grown out, and it barely covered the front of his panties. He wore thigh-high stockings, a deeper red, growing down loosely into his dainty heels. 

"THANK YOU." He squeaked once more. Muffet pulls him in for a hug as she kisses his forehead.   
"Cake or presents, baby?"

Papyrus decides on presents. He loved presents. He starts with the biggest. He starts to unwrap it, and it ends up being a toy car that's large enough for him to sit and play in. He immediately loves it. "i hope you enjoy it, papy." He hugs his bigger brother, happily. He continues to unwrap them, one by one, until he comes across a rather strange one. 

It looks like... a dog collar? He looks around. Was he getting a puppy? He keeps looking in the box, and he sees another, but bigger, matching collar. He then hears barking. He gets stars in his eyes. It's a little white dog, and it comes racing into his arms. He feels an emotion, but he's not really sure if it's happiness. He giggles as it licked his face. He puts the collar on the dog. "I'M CALLING YOU TOBY!" He grinned. 

Gaster strides over. "I didn't waste my money on the matching collar, brat. Put it on." Ah. Papyrus now knows what this gift is for. He forces himself to put it on, almost nervous. It fits him, almost too perfectly.   
"THANK.. YOU. FATHER." Gaster growls. He has a light yellow blush on his face.

"Call me Daddy, brat." Papyrus does his best to ignore his dad, and he just nods quietly. He moves on with the presents. Toby settles in his lap as he continues. The presents from Sans are expensive and meant for children. The ones from his dad are all lewd(Or, at least, he thinks they are.) He doesn't completely get them all, but he takes them all, nonetheless. He gets clothes upon clothes from his mother, which he is completely grateful for. 

When he unwrapped the last one, he smiled. It was time for cake. 

Everyone gets up and walks over to the cake. The maids and butlers clean up all the wrapping paper. He gets the first slice. He blows out all the candles. He wishes for something he shouldn't have. "What did you wish for, darling?" Muffet asks. 

"IF I TELL, IT WON'T COME TRUE, MOM." Papyrus said matter of fact-ly. Papyrus had wished for the feeling of nothing to go away. Despite all the people in the room, he felt very alone. 

He really wished he could feel something for once.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters b4 the big angst :eyes:

Papyrus’s birthday had long been forgotten since then. He had grown up, and with each birthday he had grown more and more emptier, with nothing to be happy about. Not even Undyne had cheered him up, with her quirky experiments. Not even chocolate cake with red velvet, and that was his favorite. Not even honey with cinnamon, and that was the best thing in the whole wide world for him.

Papyrus feels disgusted with himself, constantly, and he wasn’t sure why. No amount of showers took away the feeling of grime. No amount of sleeping or naps took away the shame he felt. The time he spent away from his house didn’t keep away the fear of coming back the same night. He’s not sure why. Papyrus yawns as he thinks about his feelings. He wanders down the halls, and slides down the railing. He jumps off, and he lands awkwardly, and somehow hurts his knee. He holds in a sob, used to pain much more intense than this, and he clutches it uselessly.

Not being able to hold it in, he cried, yellow tears streaming down his face, and to his chin. Everything he wanted to feel was coming out of him, right now, and he had no idea why. It had been something small. He still doesn’t know why. “Master Papyrus?” A voice croaked from the other end of the hallway. His eyes lifted to see a maid. A human maid, at that. Snowdin was one of the few human-friendly kingdoms in the underground. Or that’s what he learned in class, he supposed. His father began hiring some. This human looked weird to him. For a second, he wiped the tears away from his eyes to look at them.

They had dark brown hair, and even darker skin, making her look like a chocolate bar to Papyrus. Their eyes were a solid and cold black. Their smile was kind, and for some reason, Papyrus like it. He trembles and looked away as the maid made their way to him.

“WHO ARE YOU?” He asked as quietly as he possible could, before the human scoops him up, and says,

“Evangeline. But you may call me Eva, if you like, Master Papyrus.” He gulps and nods.

“I DON’T NEED YOU TO HELP, YOU KNOW. I-I’M A BIG BOY!” He squealed. Eva chuckled affectionately, which made his flush up as if he was the foolish one. “WHAT?” Eva smiled, and said, “You’re only 11, Master Papyrus. You still have a lot of growing up to do. You don’t know how to take care of your knee, don’t you?” Papyrus huffed, and the more he talked to her, the more the pain seemed to fade away. “NO, I SUPPOSE NOT..”

“As I suspected.” She quipped. “I’ll fix it up for you. Hold on to me, if you like.”‌ Something about her voice made him feel same, so he quietly melted into her arms. He felt into a light sleep, snoring softly. When Papyrus woke back up again, he had a bandage around his knee. He was on the couch, and Eva was cleaning around him. “WHAT HAPPENED?” He snapped, glancing over to her. Without missing a beat, the human says,

“I fixed you up. A little ‘thank you’ would be appreciated.”‌ She hummed. Papyrus flushed up once more. He supposed she was right. “WELL. UHM. THANK YOU.” He sounded more awkward than he wanted to off as. She just chuckled, and his face got all the more yellow.

“You’re welcome, Master Papyrus.” He turns away and lays back onto the couch. “…YOU CAN JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS.”

Evangeline smiled and said, “Okay, Papyrus.” Papyrus loved the way she said her name. He thinks he found something worth feeling for, now.


	8. 7

“Good morning everyone! It’s so very nice to see you all again.” Everyone else replied happily to their teacher while Papyrus sat quiet in the back of the classroom. He stared off into the air, not thinking of anything. He heard her, but couldn’t respond, he didn’t think. Everything seemed quiet for a moment, before the teacher spoke up once more. “As you all know, you have a test tomorrow on how the underground works with all it’s kingdoms! I’ve decided to help you all review this period. Take out your notes, please.”

Suddenly, all the noise got a lot stronger. There were zippers opening, the noise of papers getting crumbled in people’s binders, and much more. Papyrus’ body moved along by itself, while he spaced out, thinking of nothing. He soon had his own notes out, just like everyone else.

“So, class, as we know, the underground is split into how many kingdoms?” A bird monster threw his hand up immediately and was called upon.

“6! The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, New Home, and The Core.” Though, The Core doesn’t count as it’s own kingdom. The monster’s there didn’t look like monsters at all, Papyrus supposed. The teacher smiled and gratefully took in the answer.

“Good job, Berdly! Do you know why it’s this way?” Berdly smirked once more, and answered, “Because of the population of the whole underground. It’s easier to make kingdoms than govern the population of more than 12,000 monsters in one!” The teacher seemed elated with Berdly, and gave him one of the smile stickers he loved so much. “Good job. How does the visiting and purchasing work in each kingdom?” Berdly was suddenly left speechless. He tried to search for the answer. Papyrus’ mouth moved without him even knowing. “IN ORDER TO BUY THINGS FROM A KINGDOM, YOU NEED A TEMPORARY PASS. YOU GET IT FROM THE MARKER’S. THE MARKERS ARE PEOPLE WHO GIVE YOU CITIZENSHIP IN A KINGDOM. TO ‘MARK’ IT, THEY GIVE YOU A TATTOO THAT GIVES YOU CITIZENSHIP. PEOPLE WHO AREN’T CITIZEN’S GET A SLIP OF PAPER AND A TEMPORARY CHIP. CHIPS ARE AN EASIER WAY OF IDENTIFICATION OF A CITIZEN. YOU’RE GIVEN ONE WITH YOUR MARK. EACH MARK AND CHIP LOOK DIFFERENT PER NATION.”

The teacher turned to Papyrus. He rarely spoke up in class, and she didn’t expect him to even take notes at all! She didn’t even know he knew all of that. “THOUGH, IF YOU’RE ‘ROYALTY’, OR SON AND/OR DAUGHTER OF A KING OR QUEEN, YOU’RE GIVEN A DIFFERENT MARK AND CHIP, BECAUSE YOU’RE ABOVE OTHERS.”

The teacher's expression became thin and almost scary. Papyrus wasn't sure what she might say next. He curled up a little and got quiet. Everyone was staring at him, and usually, he'd love the attention. Right now, though? He felt very small. "Good job. I didn't expect anything less from the Prince of Snowdin." Papyrus blushed a bit more orange and squirmed in his seat. 

"WELL.. THANK YOU. I GOT MY MARK A FEW WEEKS AGO. I'VE BEEN REALLY WANTING TO GO SHOPPING. DADDY SAYS HE WOULD LET A FEW MAIDS AND BUTLERS COME WITH ME TO GET WHAT I WANT. I WAS LOOKING IN THIS BOOK, AND IT HAD SOME REALLY INTERESTING THINGS ABOUT BAKING AND COOKING! AND I REALLY WANT TO TRY IT!" He ranted. His voice wavered in the middle when he said 'Daddy' but he smoothed it over. It was unnatural for someone his age. 

"I think that's amazing." The teacher than continued with the review, and Papyrus pitched in wherever he could. Soon, it ended with him getting bored and spacing out once more.

Papyrus thinks he's a great actor.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw pregnancy, prematurity, child pregnancy (barely) rape/non con, pedophilia. probably more

He stares at the pregnancy test. 

He was pregnant. 

Papyrus sat there, stunned. He was barely scraping 13, and even then, was still very young. He tries to remember when he had turned fertile and who could have been the father. His body trembles as he feels very sick.

For the past two months, he had been feeling very sick. He had waited another month after that before he decided to scrape up any possible causes. He now knows that the morning sickness was due to him with child. It also explains why he felt so damn tired all the time. 

The father, however, was a completely different matter. He could only think of two possible people.

It only could have been:

1) His father.

or, 

2) His brother.

He remembers vividly about 3 or 4 months back of the first time he had sex with his brother. Their dad had forced them to... well, he doesn't want to talk about it. But the author does, so have a smutty rape flashback...

  
"SS-STOP, STOP STOP, SANS, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-" 

"pap!! papy, i'm so sorry, " Sans sobbed. "forgive me, pleplease!" he curled his fingers as he thrust into his younger brother, his dad on top of him. He could feel the other grinding onto him, a knife to his neck. If he didn't do what the other said, he could die right now. He groaned as he sped up. He wanted everything to be over. He really wanted to die. 

He shuddered and came into the younger, though he was quickly growing taller. "i'm sorry," Sans sobbed. Papyrus didn't know what to say. He felt angry at his brother for not doing anything to stop himself or his dad. He hated him. Gaster pushed Sans off to the side, growling. He replaced himself inside Papyrus, and set a terrifyingly fast pace. You could hear the snaps of the other's pelvis, and the twisting of his ribs as the older played and toyed with them. 

Papyrus choked on tears and sobbed into his pillow. 

And now that you have some context, on back with the story. 

Papyrus felt very, very tired. He wanted everything to end. He felt warm tears bubble to his eyes and stream down his cheeks. He never got anything he wanted. Looking down at his flat stomach, he choked on another sob. He.. he knew vaguely of what was to come. 

He sat down on his bed. Eyeing the doorknob, he took out his soul. He holds it gently in his hands and looks down into it. After a bit of poking and prodding, a small right-side up soul is hidden inside his own. Speaking of his soul, it was a dangerously grey color, cracks everywhere. One of it's bells was completely black and shriveled, not the mention is wasn't that big in general. 

Papyrus pushed the soul back into his chest. He goes to take a bubble bath. Those always made him feel somewhat better.

The next few months were quite hell for the small boy. The first two, he kept waking up in cold sweats, and running for his bathroom, only to throw up what he ate for the previous dinner. He always had water at his bedside. He soon found himself not able to dance or to play sports. He also gained a bit of weight. He measured himself everyday, and he wasn't getting any smaller. His ankles always hurt, and he was always eating, or sleeping in his bed. 

His dad still raped him plenty, but with how fat he's been getting, his dad seemed to lose interest in him. He thought that something good would come of this baby. 

The next 3, the soul in his own moved to his stomach. This is also when he gained more weight. He definitely started getting a small tummy. He gulped. He tried to stay off his feet and stay in bed. It was hell doing nothing all day, but he couldn't help it. Eventually, Sans found out. Papyrus had told him it was dad's baby, and he wanted to keep it. Sans said no more after that. 

For the final four months, Papyrus had a hard time hiding from his dad. One day after walking home from bullies, who teased him about being a slut and his weight, he saw his dad waiting for him. His dad accused him of being pregnant. He saw that his father also had a knife. He had to assume that the other was going to cut the child right out of him. He scrambled to his room as fast as he could. He felt a very sharp pain in his stomach. He was almost on the ground from it. He kept running, and made it to his room. He locked the door and moved a chair to keep anyone from coming in. He takes another chair and bring it with him into the closet. He locks the closet from the inside out, and only he knew where the key was. He puts the chair against the knob again. 

He runs deep in the closet, and he hides very well. The pain didn't stop at all. He soon found his water broken. He timed the contractions, until they were less than a minute apart. When all the pain blended into one, he started to push. It was the most excruciating pain he's ever experienced. He saw blood. A lot of it. After about 20 minute of painful pushing, there was a baby. It didn't cry. It actually looked quite pale. 

Papyrus saw the poor thing was dusting. Panicking, he carried it and used a shortcut. Both of them were covered in red. Papyrus teleported right in the middle of the streets. His baby burst into dust as soon as he made contact with the floor. He later learned that the baby was premature, and the magic he used to move it overwhelmed it, and it would die sooner or later. It was better this way. 

Papyrus didn't know this yet. All he was dust. His blood splattered everywhere. Screaming. 

And...

**Congratulations! You've reached LV 1!**


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk aftermath of what happened before
> 
> sorry for the shortness

When Papyrus next wakes up, he's in a hospital bed. His lower half hurt like hell, but so did his whole body. The ache felt terrible. He didn't why or how he had got here. He looked around, but. No one was there. He called out for someone to come.

Someone came.

It was a nurse. As soon as she saw him, she paced out the room. She came back with the doctor. The doctor sat down in a chair next to him. She asked him questions, slow, as if he had a hard time understanding them. 

"Do you know who's baby it was?" 

"Where do you live?"

"Who are your parents?" 

"How old are you?" 

And more of the sort. Papyrus makes up a story. He tells them that he had a boyfriend who had sex with him constantly, and when he had found out that he had gotten pregnant, left him. He told them he was now 14. He told them he was a prince, and where he lived. They believed him. 

Papyrus was happy he got out of that situation. A few hours later, the nurse came back. She fed Papyrus a sort of medicine, and gave him a bottle. She told him that he was free to go, and to come back if he needed anything else. Papyrus nods. She gives him his clothes, and he finds that they were clean and washed.

He dresses back up, takes the bottle, and walks out the hospital. He finds that he was in waterfall. He knew this area somewhat. After all, Undyne lived here. While walking back home to Snowdin, he could only focus on the numb, dark feeling. He walks home. 

He opens the door to see his father waiting. He didn't have the motivation or preservation to move out the way. Gaster seemed to teleport to his son. Papyrus' soul is out, and then, he felt pain. Gaster literally cuts a fourth of his soul out. 

Papyrus is left weak, and tired. Gaster puts his soul back. Gaster tells someone to carry Papyrus up to his room. Papyrus is tired. Papyrus is so, so tired. 

But he refused to die here.

He refused to die now.

He needed to outlive that bastard he called a father.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god i've been WAITING to write this out. the book is almost nearing an end. maybe one or two more chapters left. (probably only one.) 
> 
> though this book is coming to a close, many more are coming, only about 3, though.  
> so, i want you guys to vote. what au would you like to see after this?  
> undertale?  
> underfell?  
> or swapfell-red?

The abuse went on for many, many more years. Papyrus had almost lost count of the scars he had gained, or how many times his pelvis had cracked. He lost count of the times his brother had yelled at him, or how many times his mother had dressed him up.  
  
He was slowly losing himself to time. Everything blurred together, and he couldn't tell if it would end, ever. He got used to the pain that he was given. 

So, when there was an execution being announced for his father, he couldn't even begin to process it. It started off with him blinking. Then he started to scream and cry. He never could have began to think that this day would come. One day, it did. It was that day. He honestly thought he would have been happier. 

After everything? He was still just as empty. He could tell his brother had felt the same way. After all, those pale icy blue eyes hadn't changed at all. He couldn't find his mother anywhere. He gave up eventually, and just sat where he could. How much time had passed? He couldn't really tell. He looks in the mirror. He's older. Way older. 

Papyrus was now a solid age of 20 years old. He was growing into a young man, a princely man. He was tall, and had a strong personality. He would make a great king, if not for his brother first in line. 

He had to get ready. He wanted to be first in line to see his father being killed. He went to take a long bubble bath, which happened to be vanilla scented. He took almost half an hour, just soaking and waiting. He still felt so.. neutral. Shouldn't he be happier? This was the man who tormented him his whole life. He almost felt.. sad. He stuffed it all down and masked it with anger.

He hated his dad. He hated Gaster. He brought him nothing but pain. He was a disgusting person and man. 

Though, the thought popped into his head,

A man so disgusting could only produce children just as nasty. 

He stuffed it down once more, and getting out his bath, he went into his extensive closet. He rifled through the many, many, choices. His SOUL skipped a beat as he laid eyes on a skirt which his mother had bought him for one of his birthday's. He doesn't remember which. 

He reminds himself, a man of his stature and nobility should be wearing something more masculine and fitting to his gender. He instead went with a white suit, and an orange bow-tie. He looked at the time. It was nearly time. He walks out the house, by himself, and joins the crowd that was waiting in the middle of town. People almost made a path for him as he walks to the front.

His father was under a guillotine. The monster holding it up was the royal executioner. He's seen them a few times. This time he was glad to see them. The monster started the ceremony, stating all the crimes his father had done. He started to dissociate and ignore a few words. A tap had brought him back. He doesn't know who did so, but he was glad they did.

If not, he would have missed it.

Missed what?

The beheading of his father, and his dust splattering all over. Some had managed to reach his cheek. He used his thumb and wiped it off. He licks it off. How sweet it tasted, being the one to live in the end. His look had almost been blood thirsty. 

Continuing on, the monster at the beginning continued to spout words. 

They announced instead of their mother taking up the thrown, his brother would. Papyrus felt his SOUL sink to the bottom of his ribcage. His eyes darted nervously around the crowd, looking for his brother. Would he be in trouble? Thrown in dungeons? What could be possibly do?

The walk home was the hardest thing to do. He took painfully slow to reach the front doors. When he peered inside, he saw no one. So he walked in, hoping no one had seen him. 

"papyrus," a booming, but sluggish voice had called. "where have you been?" He flinched. That was his brother.

"NOWHERE OF YOUR CONCERN. CONGRATULATIONS." He tries to walk off. His brother doesn't let him. Instead, Sans took his brother by the arm. Papyrus looks back. "IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR HAND OFF OF ME, I'LL MAKE YOU HANDICAP." Sans had the gall to tug him back. That.. set Papyrus off.

He got on top of his brother, though the older was smaller than him, and started to throw punches. Sans could only kick and squirm and hope the bigger fell off. Unfortunately he was no match for Papyrus. Papyrus took his left arm. He flipped his brother over. He started to bring his arm back, tugging it. 

"p-papyrus, stop!" 

Papyrus could only see red. He continued to pull backward. He didn't stop. His brother was sobbing in pain by that point. Only when he heard two sickening cracks was when he snapped out of it.

When brought too, he only saw a few things. A pile of dust, and his brother holding what should have been his shoulder. Instead there was nothing. 

Papyrus felt sick as he finally put together what he had done.

The first snap was his arm popping out the socket. The other one was it coming off completely, and dusting. 

He felt tears well up in his eye-sockets. He didn't mean too. He didn't.

Though, he didn't see what was coming next. Literally. Sans punched him so hard in the face, he nearly flew backwards. Sans summoned a blaster, a small one, Papyrus presumes because of the injury. It flew in close, almost inside his right socket, before it went off. 

The next thing he knew, he couldn't see out of that eye. He also couldn't see his brother's kneecap coming right in the socket, too. He felt a blossom of pain and something sticky on his cheek. He used his left hand to wipe it up. He looks down and he sees blood, dust, and bone chips.

He screamed.

He had dusted his brother's left arm.

And in retaliation, his brother blinded and caved in his right eye-socket. 

Fitting, isn't it?


End file.
